Devil's Son-sex and lies part 2
by Devil's Son
Summary: the end


Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men so whatever!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Devil's Son - Sex and Lies part 2  
  
Cain stood as far from her as possible, this story he was about to tell would be the end. She would leave him and then the X-Men would kick him out he was positive on that fact. He had to emotionally distance himself quickly before he collapsed, Clar..No, Blink he told himself was very confused as to why he wouldn't go near here since Wisdom's accusations but soon she would hate him and he would be gone.  
  
The gathered superheroes stared at him, Wisdom had a smug look on his face. He kept his face turned towards the ground, his golf hat shading his eyes. What I wouldn't give to have actually killed him all those years ago Cain thought, no daydreaming now time for the truth.  
  
"I believe I am here ta tell a story so lets get down ta da heavy shit" Cain kept his voice even and cold. He opened his mind to all of them with his mutant in the form of the psycho-kinetic energy contained in his body, energy tendrils reaching from him to every gathered person. Then all of a sudden they seemed to be watching a movie with Cain as the narrator  
  
"Aight well it was about three years ago, I had just recently gotten into the mercenary and assassin thing and it was a pretty big step up from drug dealer and petty thug....  
  
The Congo four years ago...  
  
Cain cursed being saddled with his partner for about the hundredth time today, the thin english man was not very happy about treking through the jungle but he was here on orders while Cain had been brought in as a ringer of sorts. Black Air was paying him handsomely to drag this kid through the jungle to find some stupid lost civilization and gain control of it, the chain smoking brit was just there to supervise.  
  
Cain marvelled at the fact that as much as he smoked that he wasn't falling over wheezing, the trip had already been a week long and out into the darkest, deepest, thickest part of the jungle. Cain had no trouble in this environment, he had no trouble anywhere thanks to his mutant gifts. Wisdom was having a little trouble keeping up, but they were almost there. Cain could smell people up ahead, he was perfectly clear on what to do if he encountered resistence. Kill everything except Wisdom, he would have been happier killing Wisdom and leaving the frails alone but orders were orders if you ever wanted to get another job in this line of work again.  
  
Cain stopped and motioned for Wisdom to be quiet, he could see the decaying stone walls up ahead. Wisdom approached him from behind "Alright mate, we got the bloody coordinates now let's get the bloody hell outta here" he whispered knowing Cain would hear every word as if they were spoken aloud.   
"Not yet limey I got business to take care of" Cain turned to gauge Wisdom's response, Wisdom stood confused for a moment and then realized. He went to stop the much large man but was instantly knocked out by a mammoth fist.  
  
Cain left Wisdom where he could come back for him, Black Air specified that they wanted him returned alive even if he wouldn't go along with the plan. He proceeded to strip him self naked and calm himself before the impending massacre, he knew they stood no chance against him no matter what their numbers and it didn't sit well with him. Just the scent of his prey was whipping him into a frenzy now though and he didn't possess enough control to stop it, he ripped at his own flesh in anticipation. Wounds opened and sealed almost immediately, he rubbed the thick crimison liquid that flowed from them all over his body. Cain rose to a crouch and sniffed the air, he wasn't in control anymore it was just the animal, the power and the need now.  
  
The people in the small village constructed inside the walls of this lost civilization had not feared attack in many generations, they were long forgotten by the outside world. Or so they thought, Cain sulked along the top of the moss and vine covered wall selecting the first place to strike.  
  
A group of men sat around a fire laughing and talking about the days exploits, Cain landed right in the middle of the fire. He cried out not in pain from the flames but in glee from the awaiting kill. He tore through the largest and strongest men first, he was far from sane at this point. After a few moments the village already resembled the killing fields of Cambodia or possibly a Nazi concentration camp, only more brutal. Bodies lay with their chest ripped open and hearts missing, heads gone or maybe just a few limbs so they would die slower. Cain looked up from his position on top of a fallen man who was trying to keep his intestines on the inside to see the fleeing people and he lashed out with his telepathic abilities to shred their minds as he had shredded their bodies.  
  
Something went wrong, very wrong. In Cain's fury and rage he did not possess any control and when he reached for they few fleeing he became linked to everyone, the ones hiding, the ones who lay dying, everyone. He could feel their fear, he became in their minds their greatest fear. He became childhood bogeymen or vengful spirits, and it only served to make him crave more. Then the first one died in his head, the pain was excruiating and at the same time the pleasure was greater than any drug he had ever done.  
  
The haze came and the bodies piled up, each defiled in worse and worse ways. He feasted upon the women and children, letting their blood cool warm his throat. Their pain eased his own burning torment. He violated eveything he came across in the worst possible way he could of at the time, none escaped. Their screams became a symphony for his ears only.  
  
He searched out every last one, they weren't hard to find since most were paralyzed by the pure pain, fear and anger that flowed through their link. Cain could still feel some out their though and he was driven to kill them, he located a suprisingly lucid man guarding his wife and child in what he would later assume was some kind of chapel or temple.  
  
This man was apparently their chief from his dress and behaviour, he showed no fear of Cain. This enraged the wild man and he grabbed for him, but the chieftan was a warrior. He fought Cain with reckless abandon but Cain wounds healed almost as soon as they opened, the old warrior had met his end. Cain towered over the fallen but still alive man, he bent down and grasped him by either side of his skull. Cain lifted the man off his feet and stared at his defiant eyes, his defiance fueled what happened next.  
  
Energy flowed from Cain's hands into the smaller man's head, both of their faces contorted and twisted in pain. Cain pumped all his rage into the man who fell to the ground wide eyed and obviously catatonic. Cain's pent up emotions no longer being pumped into the chieftan manifested itself in what would be one of the few ground zero nuclear level explosions in the history of the world.  
  
Wisdom shifted through the corpses and rubble looking for Cain, there would be payback for this, this massacre he told himself. Wisdom searched high and low but still no sign of Cain, maybe his loss of control had actually taken him with it.  
  
Wisdom was long gone when Cain pulled himself from the rubble, he stared at the awe inspiring carnage he had wrought. His rage spent, he curled himself into the fetal position and cryed for the loss of life. He never meant for himself to slip into the abyss like that, he was just going to take out the men and let the women and children flee he told himself over and over as he cryed for the first time in his life. His guilt and depression who not allow him to leave the war zone.  
  
The war room....  
  
"I spent damn near a month in that hellhole before I could even leave, I don't know how I made it back but I regretted not staying there to die every moment after" Cain stared at the ground, he could feel everyone of their eye's fixed on him. "I tried to kill myself repeatedly after that, drug overdoses, jumping off buildings and a couple of other things but it didn't work" he stopped and with every ounce of courage he could muster looked at Blink. She stood one shaky legs, her eyes wide with shock. Cain reached out with his mind to gauge her reaction beside the obvious. He immediately regretted the decision as he witnessed her jumbled thoughts, one thing stood out. It was a memory from her reality, Apocalypse sitting on a throne at the zenith of the largest pile of bodies ever, the stench carried for miles but then suddenly it was not Apocalypse on the throne. It was Cain.  
  
A voice stirred him from his thoughts of rejection, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS HOUSE YOU BUTCHER" Cyclops screamed at the younger but much larger man, Cain could tell even with the visor that his eyes held nothing but disgust. Cain's eyes lost all emotion or life, he clamped down on his mental shields for all the world he was emotionally dead. The room erupted in chaos, they screamed and hollered at him all except Logan who buried his face in his hands while Betsy stared at him speechless, Clarice who couldn't seem to form any type of response and Remy who stood staring at Cain, his red on black eyes displayed endless understanding.  
  
Cain spoke slowly, his voice showed nothing "I'm leaving you don't have to worry about that, but if anyone of you guys comes after me looking for anything I will fucking end all of you one by one, and the last one will be getting it all because his ass could have ran while I was lickin' at y'all, you will feel the whole range of my anger in all it glory."  
  
With that Cain turned to leave the room, Clarice finally broke from her silence and made a move to stop him by grabbing his arm. His response shocked her but then it wasn't all that shocking to the ones who thought him a monster, "Get your fucking hands off me, NOW." The eyes that she once gazed into and saw such love now held nothing, it was like staring into the void. "What, did you think someone like me could really love, I never loved you I was just fooling myself, love doesn't exist for people like me" Cain knew he was lying but it was just easier to lash out at her for what he say in her mind, he could make himself hate her so he wouldn't think about how much he loved her.   
  
Later outside the mansion.....  
  
"So kid what you gonna do now" Logan questioned as he stood watching Cain strapped a duffel bag and a brilliant white jade handled katana with matching sheath, a parting gift from Betsy, to his Harley. Everything else was packed in the Aston Martin that Remy would drop off for Cain later at some place as a parting favor, pity Cain thought gonna miss these two guys alot. "Go back to what I did best, work the streets, I was never one for the assassin game but I can push ki's of coke with the best" Cain said with misplaced pride. Logan just stared at the kid wishing that he could do something, but the team was crying for his head after his revelations. "I was born to be a solider, the street life is the only life I know, it's calling to me old man" Cain smiled strangely at the sad words that came from his mouth though the smile didn't reach his eyes, not a single emotion had been seen there since he left the war room to pack.  
  
"Logan, before I go I have to say that you are one of the only friends I got left in the world who ain't dead or locked up until the end of time so take this and if you need me for anything I check the messages pretty much daily and take care of Betts and watch Remy, the ragin' cajun is a good shit" Cain said handing him a small piece of paper with a hastily scrawled telephone number on it as he mounted his bike. "Kid, despite what all those people say in there I think you changed while you were here and your a better person for it, I just wish I could make the rest of them see it" Logan's voice was laden with regret, "Well some swords you dodge and some you fall on" Cain quiped trying to lighten the mood. "Don't worry old man I'll be fine, the streets may be cold and hard but I'm colder and harder" Logan thought for a moment that he wasn't lying, and that scared him.   
  
And with that he turned the key in the ignition and the bike roared to life, Cain sped off into the sunset without a glance back. No one noticed the small, purple skinned girl staring out the window with tears staining her cheeks.  
  
The End?!?!? maybe.  
  
I am thinking of ending the series here, I don't really know if I will have time to keep writing this crap, as always please tell me what you think.  



End file.
